The technology relates to a traveling controller for vehicle that generates a target course along which an own vehicle is to travel and so controls the own vehicle as to travel along the target course.
Various vehicle-related proposals have been proposed and put into practical use on automatic driving techniques that allow a driver to drive more comfortably. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-97714 discloses a technique in which a lane width of a lane recognized from an image is compared with a lane width, obtained from map information in relation to a position of the own vehicle, to thereby determine whether the lane recognized from the image has been recognized erroneously. The image is captured by an in-vehicle camera, and the own vehicle position is detected on the basis of GPS information. In the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2013-97714, when it is determined that the lane recognized from the image has been recognized erroneously, a lane line located on the side on which the lane has been erroneously recognized is determined by means of a lateral position of a preceding vehicle recognized from an image captured by a camera that captures a region in front of the own vehicle. The technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2013-97714 thus performs a lane keeping control through correcting, on the basis of a result of the determination, a target lateral position directed to keeping of the lane.